


Close your eyes

by idiom00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind Armitage Hux, Creepy Kylo Ren, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom00/pseuds/idiom00
Summary: 조용하던 대기실에 '달칵'하고 문이 열리는 소리가 들려왔다. 눈을 감고서 잠시 다른 생각에 잠겨있던 헉스는 눈을 떴다. 눈 앞은 암흑이었다.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

조용하던 대기실에 '달칵'하고 문이 열리는 소리가 들려왔다. 눈을 감고서 잠시 다른 생각에 잠겨있던 헉스는 눈을 떴다. 눈 앞은 암흑이었다. 조금 기다리자 이전 순번으로 들어갔던 환자가 제 앞을 지나가는 게 느껴졌다. 그 뒤를 따르듯이 저음의 여성의 목소리가 들려왔다.

“헉스씨. 파스마 선생님이 기다리고 있어요, 들어가실게요.”

간호사의 부름에 헉스는 천천히 의자에서 일어났다. 드디어 제 차례가 온 것이다. 헉스는 제자리에 서 대충 옷 매무새를 가지런히 하고는, 지팡이를 쥐고서 좌우로 이리저리 휘저으며 다른 통행자들과 부딪히지 않게 조심하며 한 걸음, 한 걸음 앞으로 걸어갔다. 눈이 보이지 않아도 익숙해진 장소였기에 구도가 머릿속으로 그려졌고, 헉스는 어렵지 않게 목표물로 향할 수 있었다. 지팡이를 휘두르며 걷고 있을 때, 탁! 하고 지팡이의 끝부분이 무언가와 부딪혔다. 헉스는 물체가 있는 (그의 짐작으로) 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 여성 특유의 향과 약품냄새가 강하게 나는 것을 보아서 부딪친 물체는 간호사의 신발인 듯 했다. 헉스는 그녀에게 미안하다고 말했다. 간호사는 그에게 괜찮다고 대답해주고는, 헉스의 팔을 살며시 잡고서 진료실 안으로 이끌어주었다. 그녀의 안내를 받으며 진료실 안으로 들어가 손을 더듬으며 의자에 앉았다. 의자에 앉고서 헉스는 “고마워요.”하고 그녀에게 인사를 건넸다. 간호사와 파스마 사이에서 몇 마디가 오가고 나자 그녀는 헉스에게 인사를 하고 진료실 안에서 나갔다. 문이 닫히자 바로 하아-, 하고 파스마가 크게 한 숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들려왔다. 예상했던 반응과 똑같은 행동을 하는 파스마에 헉스는 미소가 자연스럽게 지어졌다. 오랜만에 만난 친구였지만 변한 건 없어 보였다. 무슨 일 때문에 파스마가 자신을 불렀는지 대충 예상이 갔지만 헉스는 우선 가벼운 주제부터 꺼내기로 했다.

“잘 지냈어? 그리고 그렇게 크게 한 숨을 내쉬면 오던 행운이 전부 달아나 버릴 걸?”

“너의 그 잘난 얼굴을 볼 때마다 수명이 줄어드는 느낌인데 행운은 얼어 죽을.”

파스마의 비꼼에도 헉스의 얼굴에서 미소는 사라지지 않는다.

“그래서 오늘 호출한 이유가 뭐야? 오늘 중요한 약속이 있었는데 이거 때문에 취소해야했어. "

그녀는 곧장 대답하지 않았다. 헉스는 재촉하지 않고 대답을 기다렸다. 파스마는 책상 위를 손가락 끝으로 몇 번 탁탁, 하고 치고는 이윽고 말문을 열었다.

“좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식이 있어. 어느 쪽부터 듣고 싶어?”

“좋은 쪽으로 부탁드립니다. 의사 선생님.”

“좋은 소식은 드디어 기다리던 각막 증여자가 나타났다는 거야. 사고를 당해서 죽었는데 가족도 그 여성의 시체를 인수하지 않겠다고 하더군. 젠장, 대학에 애들 장난감으로 넘어가려는 걸 내가 얼마나 고생해서, ”

“그럼 나쁜 소식은?”

헉스는 파스마의 잔소리가 더욱 길어질 것 같아서 도중에 그녀의 말을 끊었다. 이런 경우에는 눈이 보이지 않는 것에 작은 감사를 보냈다. 만약 눈이 보였다면 지금쯤 엄청나게 살기가 서린 파스마의 눈빛을 견뎌야 했을 것이다.

“나쁜 소식은... 수술 성공률이 별로 높지 않다는 거야, 아미.”

파스마가 자신의 이름을 (그녀 답지 않게) 나지막하게 부르자, 헉스는 파스마를 바라보던 (아마 그녀가 앉아있을) 눈을 아래로 내렸다. 어차피 그래도 보이는 건 없었다.

“… 너는 어느 정도로 보고 있는데?”

헉스는 지팡이를 손 안에서 이리저리 돌리며 물어보았다. 그건 긴장을 하면 나오는 행동이었는데, 아주 오래 전부터 헉스의 몸에 베인 행동이었다. 상대방에게 자신의 심리가 그대로 노출되는 기분이라 헉스는 불편했고, 그 버릇을 고치려고 시도해보았지만 무의식적으로 나오는 행동이라 쉽게 그만둘 수 없었다. 짧은 시간이었지만 헉스는 초조하게 파스마의 대답을 기다렸다. 초침이 지나가는 소리가 유난히 느리게 느껴졌다.

“아마 20-25%정도.”

“아주 나쁜 상황은 아니네.”

“그래, 최대의 확률로 말이지. 여기에 너의 빌어먹을 몸 상태라던가, 수술실의 환경에 따라 성공률이 더 낮아지겠지. 그리고,”

“나쁜 소식은 하나가 아니였어?”

이런저런 불명을 내뱉는 파스마에 헉스는 가벼운 농담을 던지며 입꼬리를 올렸다. 그가 제대로 웃어 보였기를 빌면서.

“수술에, 만일 성공했더라도 네 시력이 영원히 돌아오는 게 아니야, 아미. 어느 시점부터 서서히 시야가 좁아지고 또 시력을 잃게 되겠지.  
그걸 넌 견딜 수 있겠어? 젠장, 아미… 난 이게 좋은 생각인지 모르겠어. 다시 시력을 잃고서 절망하는 너를 내가 지켜볼 수 없을,”

“파스마.”

점점 목소리가 격양되어가는 파스마를, 헉스는 그녀를 말렸다. 진정으로 헉스를 위해주는 친구는 파스마밖에 없을 것이다. 물론 입은 거칠었지만.

파스마가 걱정하는 상황을 헉스는 충분히 이해했다. 처음 시력을 잃었을 때를 생각하면 당연한 일이었다. 파스마의 말대로 다시 시력을 잃는다고 해도, 헉스는 잠시만이라도 다시 세상을 보고 싶었다. 그러면 이제는 미련없이 떠날 수 있을 것 같았다.

“난 이미 결정했어. 이 결정을 다시 취소하는 일은 절대로 없을 거야.”

헉스의 말에 파스마는 짧게 혀를 내찼다.

“알았어, 이 돌머리자식아.”

애정이 섞인 욕을 내뱉으며 파스마는 책상 위 달력을 확인했다. 다른 환자와 수술 날짜가 겹치게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그녀는 최상의 컨디션으로 헉스의 수술을 집도하고 싶었다.

"수술날은..."

파스마의 목소리를 들으며 헉스는 눈을 감았다. 여전히 변하지 않은 암흑이었다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

파스마와 길었던 상담(+잔소리)이 끝나고, 헉스는 겨우 진료실에서 빠져 나올 수 있었다. 건조해진 눈을 두 손으로 감싸며 병원의 한 쪽 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 손은 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 눈을 천천히 감으며 코로 크게 숨을 들이킨 뒤에 다시 내뱉었다. 그렇게 몇 번을 반복하자, 떨리던 마음이 조금은 차분해진다. 파스마 앞에서는 대수롭지 않게 행동했지만 사실 헉스 본인이 제일 긴장되고 무서움을 느꼈던 것이다. 다시 세상을 볼 수 있다는 사실에 기대를 넘어 두려움까지 헉스는 느꼈다. 파스마의 말로는 수술일자는 최대한 빨리 잡아주겠다고 했다. 친구의 덕으로 다른 환자들보다 수술을 빨리 받는 것에 대해서 죄책감이 들었다.

 

헉스는 다시 지팡이를 잡고서 화장실을 향해 조심스럽게 걸어갔다. 일단 집으로 돌아가기 전에 차가운 물로 정신을 차리고 싶었다. 진료실에서 몇 걸음 걸어서 왼쪽으로 코너를 돌면 바로 남자 화장실이 위치해 있었다. 그 장소를 향해서 복도를 걷는 동안 간호사 두 명 밖에 마주치지 않았기 때문에 헉스는 조금 경계심을 늦추었다. 아무런 경계도 없이 복도 귀퉁이를 돌려고 했을 때, 마침 반대편에서 걸어오고 있던 통행인과 부딪히게 되었다. 예상치 못한 통행자와 접촉에 헉스는 놀라며 들고 있던 지팡이를 손에서 놓아버렸다.

 

"오, 젠장."

 

지팡이는 바닥으로 떨어져 요란한 소리를 내며 복도를 굴러갔다. 헉스는 남자에게 (그가 남자라고 생각한 이유는 부딪혔을 때의 남자의 단단한 가슴이 느껴졌기 때문이었다) 사과하는 것도 잊어버리고, 빨리 지팡이를 주워야한다는 생각이 머리속을 지배했다. 헉스는 지팡이가 굴러간 소리를 따라 벽에 손을 대고 몸을 지지하고 무릎을 굽여 그것을 집으려고 시도했다. 하지만 헉스의 허리가 조금 내려갔을 때, 낯선 남자의 손이, 헉스의 팔을 잡아서 저지했다. 남자의 크고 단단한 손이 헉스의 맨살에 직접 닿았다. 뜨거운 감촉에 흠칫하며 움직임을 멈추고서 헉스는 남자를 올려다보았다.

자신을 지지해준 것일까. 멋대로 상대방의 행동을 선의로 해석해버리고 헉스는 남자에게 감사의 인사를 건네려고 했을 때였다. 남자의 검지 손가락이 헉스의 팔 안쪽의 부드러운 살결을 쓰다듬었다. 연한 살에 자극이 주어지자 헉스의 몸은 바로 굳어졌다. 남자의 손길을 피해보려, 팔을 빼려고 했지만 헉스의 팔을 잡고 있는 손의 힘이 굉장히 강해서 헉스의 힘으로서는 쉽게 뺄 수 없었다.

버둥거려도 남자는 손을 거두지 않았다. 헉스가 인상을 찌푸리며 당장 그 손을 치워달라고 말하려고 했을 때, 손바닥에 익숙한 고체물이 느껴졌다. 헉스는 손으로 감싸 물체를 확인했다. 지팡이였다. 아마도 남자는 눈이 보이지 않는 헉스 대신에 지팡이를 집어 준 모양이었다. 손가락으로 팔을 어루만진 것도, 그가 허리를 구부렸을 때 그의 손가락이 따라서 움직였던 것이다. 괜한 오해를 한 것 같아서 헉스는 얼굴이 붉어졌다.

 

"어, 음. 감사합니다."

 

헉스는 지팡이의 손잡이를 바로 잡고서 허리를 피고 똑바로 섰다. 그리고 (만약에 그가 눈이 보인다면) 눈 앞에 있을 남자를 바라보았다. 그가 어느 정도의 신장인지 알 수 없었기 때문에 헉스는 그냥 자신의 시선에 맞추었다. 그리고 갑자기 이상한 것에 눈치를 챘다. 보통 성인남자라면 향수라던가 비누 또는 면도크림과 같은 아주 평범한 냄새가 날 텐데, 아주 이상하게도 헉스의 앞에 서 있는 이 남자에게는 아무런 냄새도 맡을 수 없었다.

헉스는 어떠한 말도 하지 않는 남자를 바라보았다. 보이지는 않아도 헉스는 느낄 수 있었다. 자신을 바라보는 남자의 시선을 말이다. 헉스는 빨리 이 자리에서 떠나고 싶었다. 본능이 이 남자는 위험하다고 경고음을 보내오고 있었다. 어색한 마음에 마른 입술을 핥았을 때, 남자는 말했다.

 

"네가 감사의 말을 할 필요는 없어."

 

남자의 목소리는 정말, 헉스가 처음으로 목소리만으로 그의 얼굴이 보고 싶다고 느낄 정도로 아름다웠다. 목소리 하나 만으로 낯선 남자에게 끌리는 자신에게 당황하며, 지팡이의 손잡이를 손가락으로 이리저리 어루만졌다. 얼굴은 더욱 붉어졌다. 이상한 소리를 하지 않기 위해서 헉스는 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 남자에게 끌리는 동시에 그는 빨리 이 자리에서 떠나야 했다.

 

"그럼, 급한 일이 있어서."

 

다행히도 남자가 먼저 자리를 떠나는 모양이었다. 남자의 말에도 헉스는 아무런 대답도 하지 못하고 그저 고개만 작게 끄덕였다. 남자는 헉스 바로 옆을 스쳐 지나갔고, 그때 살짝 남자의 어깨가 헉스의 어깨와 스쳤다. 그걸로 볼 때 남자의 키는 헉스와 비슷하거나 그보다 조금 더 클 것이라고 짐작할 수 있었다. 헉스는 그 자리에 가만히 서서 남자가 걸어가는 소리에 귀를 기울렸다. 하지만 남자는 어떤 수를 썼는지 구두소리를 전혀 들려오지 않았다. 헉스는 마치 유령이라도 마주친 느낌이었다.

몇 분을 그 장소에 서서 남자가 완전히 사라지길 기다렸다. 겨우 남자가 사라졌다고 안심이 되자 몸을 움직일 수 있었다. 바로 헉스는 처음 목표였던 화장실에서 반대방향으로 한 걸음을 내딪었다. 헉스는 세수고 뭐고 빨리 집으로 가고 싶었다. 푹신한 침대에 누워 이불을 끌어안아 웅크리고 싶었다. 발걸음은 점점 빨라졌다.

 

"젠장."

 

머리가 욱신거리기 시작하자 헉스는 낮게 욕을 내뱉었다. 파스마가 수술을 받기 전까지 필요이상으로 스트레스를 받지 말라고 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 말했는데. 헉스는 욱신거리는 이마를 짓누르며 병원의 출입문으로 향했다. 그 도중에 통행인 몇 명과 부딪혔지만 헉스는 더 이상 상관하지 않았다. 빠르게 병원 밖으로 나와 택시에 올라탔다. 뱡향을 집으로 지시한 후 헉스는 눈을 감았다.

 

다시 눈을 떴을 때는 집에 도착했기를 빌면서 말이다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
